


In the End

by all_of_my_fucks_flew_away



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Feels, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Suicide, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away/pseuds/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya writes a note to Shizuo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

Case Report #2797  
Evidince #1 Note

You truly are a monster, aren't you?   
Always causing destruction wherever you go.  
Can you touch anything without it breaking?  
Can you even control it?  
Could you even process the fact that the main thing you hurt  
Was me?  
I doubt with a brain that small that you could.  
Even with my trying to make amends  
You never did seem to care.  
You just wanted me dead.  
Shizu-chan  
This is what you wanted   
Right?  
Well  
I guess your wish has finally been granted.  
In the end  
I couldn't ignore what you truly wanted  
Even if I always did the opposite in life.  
I guess I just had a slight change in heart...  
And in the end...  
I truly did **** you Shizuo Heiwajima.

\- Flea


End file.
